Words of Comfort
by AkixYusei
Summary: -Takes place after the Battle of Manhattan-With Loki defeated, Tony has one last task to face; seeing Pepper after all this mess had occurred.


**My first ever Avenger fanfiction, and I feel so…meh about this. I want to dedicate this to my friend and roleplay partner, Maddy, who completely ships this(She also roleplays an amazing Pepper on tumblr!)**

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

Tony Stark ate silently, like the rest of the Avengers, as they sat in the broken Shwarma joint. He couldn't get his mind off of Pepper. Why hadn't she answered his call? Was she so busy that she couldn't pick up? Or was she mad at him for some reason or another? He needed to see her again, but he forgot when she was to return.

"Stark!" He heard "Stark." He snapped his head up and looked over at Natasha.

"What do you want, Spidey?" He asked, looking up at her. God, he needed a drink.

"Have you even been listening?" She asked, sighing, already knowing the answer "Look, we want to know what's going to happen next. Clint and I are going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. but if you need us, we'll be there. What about you? What are you going to do?"

"Well, instead of going back to that stupid-ass place, I say you should all come and live in Stark Tower." Tony said, glancing around at everyone.

"I don't see why not." Clint said, after a while "I mean, S.H.I.E.L.D. is a good place, and Tasha and I can still do missions, but it would be nice to have a place where we could stay and not be monitored twenty-four- seven."

"All right Legolas." Tony said "What about you Capsicle? Banner? Thor? Spidey?"

"I'm going with Clint." Natasha said, eyes locking with the Archer. A muttered 'figured' from Tony resulted in food being thrown at him from Clint and a death glare from Natasha.

"I don't see why not. I've been living in an apartment since I… was found, and it would be nice to get out of there." Steve said, nodded.

"Keep the stress down and you've got a deal."

"I am afraid I cannon, Man of Iron." Thor said "I must return to Asgard and see that my brother gets the punishment he deserves." The god had a morose tone, like he didn't want to deliver his brother to his father for judgment "But, if you would be kind enough to save me a place so if I ever find a need to return to Midgard, I will have a place of rest."

"All right Point Break. No problem with that. Consider a floor reserved for each of you. Give me some time to fix it up because... well… yeah." He smirked and looked down at his phone; nothing from Pepper. He couldn't help but wonder if she had gotten caught up in all of this mess, and something happened to her.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, each secluded to their own thoughts. When they all finished, they stood up, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways until tomorrow, where they would convene to see Thor off. Tony rushed out of the restaurant, having suddenly remembered that Pepper's flight was to come in about two hours ago. He ran to Stark Tower and up the stairs to room where they had spent their last time together before the Avengers mess. He stopped when he saw a lone figure standing in front of the shattered glass window.

"Ms. Potts?" He said, unable to say her whole name, not after the sharp emotions he had been feeling. She turned around, and he resisted the urge to pull her into his arms. Her eyes were bright red from crying, and tears were still rolling down her face.

"Tony," She breathed out, studying him. She was obviously assessing him, trying to check for injuries.

"I'm alive." He said, trying to lighten the mood, which only earned him a glare before she ran up to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Damn it Tony, I was watching the news, I saw you fly into the void, and then fall. I wasn't sure if you were dead, or if your rockets had failed or… or…" She began to cry into his chest. He was shocked. It never did occur to him how much she cared for him. He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"Come on Pepper, just look at me. I'm fine, and I saved the world." He said, tilting her face up and slammed his lips into her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer to him.

"I believe you owe me." She pulled away and frowned at him. She still had tears in her eyes as she did so.

"I owe you, Tony? I believe after that, I don't owe you anything." She said, sniffing once as she hugged him again. He held her tightly, whispering words of comfort into her ear. He needed to convince her that he was safe, that he would be more careful in the future.

She looked up at him and kissed him. All other thoughts were erased from their minds except the other. Tony pulled her closer, tongue sliding into her mouth. Their tongue fought for dominance, neither one completely succeeding though. When they pulled apart to breathe, Tony picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, which was completely unscathed.

"Sleep, Ms. Potts." He told her as he curled up next to her in bed "Tomorrow we can lay the day away, spending time together, but tonight, you and I deserve our rest."

"Mmm, I think that's the best thing I've heard you say." Pepper responded, cuddling up against Tony "I love you, Mr. Stark."

"I love you too, Pepper."

* * *

**I'm sorry if I screwed the personalities up too much. I didn't mean to, and I will get better, I promise. **

**Please review and no flames.**


End file.
